League of Heroes: Volume 1: Phantom
by Haddock the Writer
Summary: There have always been people to stop evil when the world is in peril. In some realities, it's the Avengers, in others the Justice League, and for some worlds, there are different groups entirely. But when all realities are threatened, a new team will rise to the challenge of saving the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom, so please no hunting me down OK?**

**Chapter 1**

_Ever since I was young, I have always been really smart. I'm not bragging, just stating a fact. When I was in Kindergarten, while most kids were talking about there favorite toys, I was theorizing on how to achieve space travel. At the time, I didn't know that people had already gotten to the moon, but that's besides the point. One of my favorite achievements was the fact that I was able to understand Einstein's theory of relativity in less than a day. Another thing about me: I have a hero complex, I love watching anime,and I get bored easily. I once tried using magik to go to another reality so as to escape my normal life. But anyways, you didn't come here to listen to me talk about myself, you came to hear about my grand adventure! It began a little over a year ago, when I was searching the web for a cartoon that I used to watch when I was little._

**-this is a line break-**

_One year ago..._

I was bored. I had just finished watching some cartoons, when I remembered a dream I had recently about a show I used to watch when I as little. I knew it had something to do with ghosts, but for the life of me I couldn't remember the name of it. I opened my web browser, and googled: cartoons from 2004. I was just about to click on the top link, when I saw I red square next to the results. I decided to click on it, and it brought me to a list of cartoons from 2004."Cool, I've never seen a site like this before." One title in particular caught my eye: Danny Phantom. "That's the show I was looking for!" I clicked on it, and then the screen suddenly went black. A chatroom appeared, and someone typed: _What is your wish in life?_ I replied typing:_To have an adventure_. The mysterious chatter then said: _So you have wished it, so it shall be!_ After those words appeared, I heard the wind start to howl lightly, but it was slowly getting louder. It reached a volume where if someone was saying something, you would be unable to hear them. I then heard a creaking noise coming from below me. Looking down, I saw the floor splintering and finally collapsing, but instead of seeing my garage below me, I saw blackness. I screamed for help, but even I didn't hear myself over the wind. The last thing I saw before the world went black was my laptop falling in the hole with me.

"Hey...i...e...live?..."

"Yea...e..has a...ulse."

"Guys, I thin...he's waking up."

I groggily opened my eyes, and saw three faces over me. The first was an African-American boy with glasses and a red beret, the second a girl with black hair and violet eyes, and the third was a boy with bright blue eyes and messy black hair. I sat up and they back away slightly to give me room. Now that I was finally able to get a good look at my surroundings, I realized that I was in an unfamiliar looking park, and that a bunch of my stuff was in the area around me. I finally decided to ask "Where am I?"

"Amity Park Central Park. I know, weird name right?" The boy with the glasses said jokingly. I replied with a simple "Yeah I guess," and cracked a smile. "The girl then asked me what happened, and my reply being "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The blue-eyed boy then decided to speak up. "You'd be surprised. However, that isn't really important right now, what matters is that you are not injured." I then said that besides a major headache, I felt fine. I decided to chose that moment to say, "If you don't mind, I am going to gather up my stuff, being as it's just laying on the ground." I gathered it all up, That included my laptop, my iPhone 5s, my pocket knife, and my backpack. I put everything in my backpack and turned back to the trio who were standing at one side of the area we were in.

"So how far are we from New Jersey, anyways?

The boy with glasses said, "well, we're in Illinois now, so a couple of states over?"

"Wait, What?! Last I checked, someone can't lose consciousness in their own house in New Jersey, and wake up in Illinois!" I said in disbelief." One more question: what year is it?"

They all stared at me like I had grown a second head. "It's 2004," said the girl. "How could you not know that?"

I started freaking out. 'Wait, but that's impossible! It's 2016! Ok, I have to calm down. there must be a perfectly logical explanation for this. But it will have to wait.' "Ok, just making sure." I told them. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I never actually introduced myself! I'm Michael McVey, nice to meet you." I said and stuck out my hand to shake. The blue-eyed boy replied, "I'm Danny Fenton, the girl to my right is Sam Manson, and the guy on my left is Tucker Foley. Nice to meet you too." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, I just have one problem: Where am I going to stay?"

**AND DONE! Phew, that took a while, but I think it turned out pretty well for the first chapter, don't you agree? Well, anyways, whose house do you think Michael should stay at? Be sure to tell m what you think! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my people! I do not own Danny Phantom!**

**Chapter 2**

After much discussion, I ended up staying at Sam's house. They said that it has so many guest rooms that aren't ever used, so someone could live their without anyone knowing. We walked to her house, and my jaw dropped in shock.

"My parents are away for the weekend, so it will be easy to get you set up in one of the rooms. You can do whatever after that." Sam told me.

'I will probably enroll in school so as to not seem suspicious to anyone on the streets. I can't have anyone figure out who I really am just yet.' I thought as they led me inside. We arrived at the room I was to stay in, which was bigger than any guest bedroom I had seen before. I set my bag down next to the desk by the windowsill, which was across from the door, and I opened my bag and put my laptop on the desk.'I never actually bothered to see if there was anything else in the bag.' I thought as I checked the main compartment and found nothing, but I was lucky to find my spare chargers for my laptop and phone. I put the bag on top of my laptop, which was a macbook air, so that Danny, Sam, and Tucker didn't see it. If this really was 2004, then the original iPhone didn't exist yet, Mac laptops were in their early stages, and there was a two-year-old me back in New Jersey. I grabbed my pocket knife and left the room. As I walked into the living room, Danny asked, "What's that in your hand?" He was referring to my knife. I set it down on the table.

"Just my pocket knife, why?"

"I was just curious." My knife isn't your standard swiss army knife, either. It has a three-inch black-steel blade, a black and red casing with a white skull on it, it has a built in seatbelt cutter and window breaker, and it has spring-assist. It is probably one of the coolest looking knives I have, if not the coolest.

"Also," Tucker said, "How old are you dude, you look old enough to be at least fourteen, if not older?"

"Actually, I'm only thirteen, I'm not fourteen for another eleven months." I said casually.

Now it was their turn to be shocked. "Wait really?" Tucker questioned. "But you seem so much older than that."

"I get that a lot. Physically I am thirteen, but mentally, I am at least on a college level." I answered them. "I am probably going to enroll in high school here, so I will need directions to the nearest school."

**-The line break strikes back-**

"Alright, you're first day starts tomorrow, at seven A.M. sharp." Said the lady at the front desk. "Here is your schedule, I trust you'll be able to find your way around?"

"Yes, thank you!" I replied, exiting the front doors of Casper high. Of all the days, tomorrow had to be Monday. I looked down at my schedule. "First period is English Literature with Mr. Lancer. Maybe it won't be so bad.' I thought optimistically.

**-LineBreak 2:Judgement Day-**

I opened the door to Mr. Lancer's room, and immediately saw an open seat right at the front, next to the window. I went and sat down in it. The door opened, and an overweight, bald man stepped in. "Good Morning class. I trust you have all done your homework of reading Tom Sawyer this weekend?" The man, who I assumed was Mr. Lancer asked knowingly. 'Tom Sawyer? They're reading that in high school? I read that back in fourth grade. Man, this school must have pretty much given up on these kids if they are reading this now.' I thought, smirking. I let the smirk disappear though when I heard some guy behind me with blond hair and a letterman jacket shout "Hey , why do we need to read anyways? It's not as if it's going to help us later, so what's the point." I started cracking up at that. Not going to help later? The oxymoron of that was hilarious. If he actually did read, he would understand how that helps someone out a lot in the long run. He then turned to me, and glared. I gulped and turned back to the front of the classroom. "Now, class, I almost forgot to mention, we have a new student today, so would you please stand up?" I stood up and sat back down. It was then that I noticed Danny Fenton, sleeping at the desk in the back, with Sam and Tucker sitting next to him. 'What a coincidence that we ended up in the same classroom.' Mr. Lancer turned to me: "Since your new, I don't expect you to have read the book, but if you can, please read it by tomorrow."

"Actually sir, I read Tom Soyer in fourth grade. I am currently in the process of reading _From the Earth to the Moon_ by Jules Verne. I am an avid reader, and I enjoy learning. If possible try to give me some more challenging assignments." The looks on the faces of everyone in the room were priceless. I didn't need to be able to read minds to tell what they were thinking: That kid just asked for harder work? Mr. Lancer was the first to come to his senses. "Well alright." He said smiling. "Anyways class, does anyone know the reasoning that Mark Twain had for writing such a book?"

**-LineBreak vs Predator-**

Most of my classes went like that, and I had just finished my fourth period class. I was putting away my books when someone slammed on the locker next to me. I turned and saw the guy with the letterman glaring at me. Since he was only 6ft tall and I was 5ft 8inches, he couldn't really glare down at me. "Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked him.

"The name's Dash Baxter, and around here, I'm the top dog. I want to know what you found so funny in class today." He said, trying to be menacing.

"Oh, that's all? Well, just the stupidity of the sentence you said: Books won't be helpful later on, If you actually had a brain larger than a proton, you would realize that sentence is completely inaccurate. But you probably can't even understand what I'm saying right now, can you? You want me to talk in small words for you?" I said mockingly. His face then got red (I've noticed people who are angry over stupid things do that) and he swung a punch at me. I quickly dodged out of the way, shouting "Where'd you learn to fight? Your mom? I could see that punch coming from a mile away!" I then decided it was a good time to turn and run, because a bunch of his friends showed up then. "Why you-" He shouted chasing after me. I led them all around the school, eventually we ended up on the roof. It was lucky that I am good at parkour, otherwise I would've been a dead man. I ran to the edge of the roof, jumped down to the fire escape, jumped from that to the dumpster(which was closed, thankfully) , and hopped the fence into the football field. I then ran around to the side, and went back into the cafeteria, where the freshmen were currently eating. I checked behind me, and saw that I had finally lost them.

So I got my lunch, and saw that Danny, Tucker, and Sam where at a table by themselves, so I went and sat down with them. "I haven't seen Dash that much today, what about you Tucker?" Danny said. "Me neither man, he has''t even shown up today." Tucker answered. "He's on the roof, with all of his lackeys, probably trying to get down right about now. I pissed them off and so they chased me up there, but my epic parkour skills saved me from meeting my doom by their hand." I said nonchalantly. "Wait, are you serious? You've managed to become Lancer's new favorite student and showed up Dash on the same day?" Danny asked me? "Well, where I come from, popularity isn't based completely on how good you are at sports. Well, it still plays the major factor, but intellect does help someone out a lot when it comes to the social scale. The reason is, people there realize that intelligent people are more likely to go far in life than the people who are athletic and stupid. Me, personally, I'm still a social outcast, but that is my own choice. I find that the friends there are more trustworthy than those who are popular." I told him. The rest of the day was pretty much a blur for me, and nothing interesting happened. School had finally let out, and I decided that today would be a good day to explore the town. I discovered that there was an ice cream place, a pizza parlor, an arcade, and a bunch of other places to go. They even had a lake and a boardwalk. I was walking past the school on my way to Sam's house, when I heard the wind start to pick up again. I looked around and saw that there was some sort of fight going on between people who were meat lovers, and people who were ultra-recyclo-vegetarians(what even is that?), but that wasn't the important part. What was important was that the meat was starting to merge together into a huge meat monster. The monster then shouted, "No-one changes the recipe!" and started attacking the people on the ground. Then suddenly, my mind had a flashback: '_"Sam, Tucker, now is a good time to make up!" Then Sam and Tucker hugged with Danny in the middle, and something flew out, but Danny was gone._' I looked into the center of the chaos, and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I could just barely hear, "Sam, Tucker! Now is a good time to make up!" Then I watched the scene that I had remembered unfold before me. This time I was able to tell what the blur was that flew out: It was a person with white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a jumpsuit with the letter D on it. I realized immediately that was Danny, but I was confused on how he was doing that. Either way, he was fighting off the monster. I watched him kick ass, and then get sent flying off behind the school. I was then unsure what to do: should I try and fight the monster, or try and bring people to safety? I decided on fighting the monster, since most of the people had cleared out anyways. I saw an empty food truck to my right, and I decided to get in it. I sat at the driver's seat. "Well, it's time to see if all that time spent playing need for speed payed off." I said to no one in particular. I started it up, and decided it would be a good idea to get a run up when ramming into a giant meat monster. So I turned around, and I saw that there was a collapsed billboard on top of someone's car, providing the perfect ramp. I lined myself up, and slammed on the gas. Anyone standing near the creature would have heard a horn go: do do do do dooo do, do do do do dooo, do do do do do do do; and then watched a food truck slam into the side of the monster, effectively removing one of it's legs. I climbed out of the busted car just in time to avoid getting crushed by the fist of the monster. The leg started to regenerate, just as I saw a black and white blur fly out from behind the school. I then felt something hard hit me in the back of the head. As I started to lose consciousness, I heard a voice say "...Danny Phantom!" And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm Back! Let The story Continue!**

**Chapter 3**

Beep, beep, beep. That was the first thing I was aware of. It was a sound that kept repeating. I opened my eyes, and saw a white tiled ceiling. I sat up, and saw that I was in a hospital gown, and my clothes were neatly folded on the chair next o my bed. On the other side was a bedside table that had my backpack on top of it. I could move fine, so I pulled all the cords out of my body (the IV, heart monitor, and other cords), and stretched out. I felt uncomfortable in the hospital gown, so I changed into my black and red nike sneakers, my denim jeans, and my black t-shirt with neon green lining, and put on my gray and white shirtsleeve over-shirt. 'How long have I been in here?' I wondered. 'I guess I should get out of here before people realize that I'm up.' I grabbed my backpack, made sure I had everything, and went on my way. As I exited my room, I saw a sign hanging from the ceiling that said the exit was to my left. It was the best shot I had, so I started in that direction. As I went, my walk evolved into a jog, and then into a full on sprint. I turned the corner, and saw the doors leading to the outside world. I took off in that direction, and as soon as I got outside, I knew something was off.

It wasn't fall anymore, like I remembered, but rather spring. That confused me for a second. 'Wait, what? When did it become spring?' I realized that I had probably been in a coma, but for how long, I didn't know. The thing I did know is that I was close to Casper High, so I could figure it out there. As I was running, the town appeared to be in a state of crisis: the streets were completely abandoned, cars were just left in the middle of the road, and some were even flipped over. Something then decided to hit me in the face. I pulled whatever it was off of me, and saw that it was a newspaper. But that wasn't what scared me. What surprised me, was that the front-page article's title was: DISASTEROID WILL DESTROY THE WORLD IN ONE WEEK! LOCAL HERO, DANNY PHANTOM MISSING! "What the fuck?" I said to no one. Realizing the urgency of the situation, I tried to figure out where everyone was.

Just as I was running around the corner, I remembered: _"Dude, you don't even want to check it out?" The voice of tucker said. "Come on Danny, It's a portal to another dimension! Who knows what you'll find!" It was Sam this time. "Alright, guys, I'll go in."Danny said, as he was slipping on a hazmat suit. He climbed into the portal, and but slipped and tried to grab onto the wall for support, accidentally hitting the on button. Then the image of FentonWorks appeared. _'I know what to do now!' I thought as ran towards FentonWorks. I reached the front steps, slammed open the door, ran past the kitchen, into the basement, and stopped. There, before me, was the Fenton Portal, inactive, but still able to work. I grabbed a hazmat suit from the closet, luckily on of them fit me.

Then, I stepped into the portal, just like Danny did in my memory. I looked to my left, and saw a big red button. I sucked in my breath, and pressed it. I heard a whirring noise of machinery powering up, and I watched as the walls started glowing red. There was a bright flash, and a shock, but then nothing. I felt nothing, I saw nothing, I heard nothing. Then, like a slap in the face, it all was back. I was laying on the ground in the Fenton's basement. I rolled over so I was on my back, and I noticed that the formerly pure white hazmat suit was now pure black. My hair was still the same, but my formerly brown eyes were now a neon blue.

I could still feel my other clothes beneath the hazmat suit, which felt very constricting by the way, so I ditched the hazmat suit, but my clothes were very different from before. I now had on a pair of black jeans, a black cloak, and a dark grey t-shirt. I still have no clue how the cloak fit inside the skintight hazmat suit. I spent a few minutes testing what I could do, and the list I came up with was: Invisibility, Intangibility,flight, ecto-blasts, and control over fire.

I was about to leave when I heard a voice, saying "All is NOT as it should be." I then saw a clock hand appear in the middle of the room, followed by a ghost. I tensed up ready for a fight, but the ghost just said not to bother. "I am clockwork, master of time. I have come to tell you that you are not supposed to be here." he said.

"You honestly think I don't know that? I can tell just by the fact that I was born in 2002, and it's only 2004." I told him sarcastically.

"Young Michael, You aren't even supposed to be in this reality." He then put his staff on my forehead, and a bunch of memories flashed through my eyes. Shows I watched, struggles I faced, and even old friends who I met again. "That is what should have happened across the past nine months, not you being in a coma." he told me. "either way, there is nothing to be done about it now, so come with me." He said, opening a portal and walking through it, with me following behind him. We came through on the other side to a building that looked like a clocktower, with three viewing screens on one side, and a thermos on the other. We went over to the viewing screens. "What is that?" I asked him about the screens.

"That, is your timeline, your past, your present, and your future. You exist outside of time now, because of the fact that I gave you memories of an alternate reality. There are a few benefits, though. You never age, you don't need to consume food, and you don't need to sleep. You can still die, though. It's too late now, you are going to have to pull a few others out of their respective timelines."

"Ok, hold on a sec, this is a lot to take in. First, you show me an alternate life, next you tell me I have no past, present, or future, and now you want me to get others?"

"Yes, basically."

"Ok. Who do I have to get first?"

"We will start off easy. This is someone who is in this reality. Danny Phantom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"Danny Phantom? As in the TV show that I tried to watch before I ended up in this time?" I asked.

"No, not the TV show, but rather the person. You've already met him, in fact." Clockwork told me as he shifted between his child form to his adult form. "You don't even have to do anything, because he is going to come here after he's done saving the world." As if on cue, Danny decided to walk through the door. If you're wondering how I know his secret identity, Fenton, Phantom, it's pretty obvious.

"Hey clockwork I..." he started talking but then stopped. He looked at me, and then back at clockwork. "Who's this?" I then realized that I was still in my ghost form.

"Hey, how do I get out of ghost form?" I asked clockwork. He shifted from his adult form to his old form, and then told me to look inside myself for my human side. I did as he said and a white ring appeared around me, then split in two, one traveling up my body and the other one down. Once I finished, I looked over at Danny. He was sitting there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I don't get why you're so shocked," I said to Danny, "The only thing that changed about my face was my eyes." I then switched back again, because my ghost form felt more comfortable.

"Alright, down to business." Clockwork stated. "Daniel, you and Michael over here are going to be part if a team I am creating to save the multiverse. There are five other members that I will need you two to find. Four of them are Japanese, and the last one is British. You will be going to another world with different rules, so be careful. And since you will need a lead, think SAO. Good luck, and take these." He said, and held out a glowing green crystal. "This is you're ticket back to this world, so don't lose it. If you do, then you will be stuck in the other world forever." He then pointed his staff at the wall, and a swirling blue portal appeared. I looked at Danny. "You ready?" He asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said in reply. I counted down from three, and jumped in.

I felt like I was falling. I don't know for how long or how far, just down. Before I realized it, I was no longer traveling through the portal, but looking up at the sky. I sat up, and saw a floating castle in the distance. I did a double take.' A floating castle? What is going on?' I thought. I heard a groan next to me and saw Danny sitting up. "Where are we?" He asked. I replied with "I have no clue." Which was true, I didn't have a clue where we were, or why there was a floating castle made of steel in the distance. "What the hell is that!" Danny said after realizing that there was a giant floating castle in the distance. I then realized from the memory of my alternate life, where we were and who we are looking for. "Aincrad. We're in Aincrad. Or rather, we're outside of Aincrad." I mumbled. "Let's fly up there and check it out!" I said to Danny, taking off into flight. I looked behind me to see him slowly gaining on me. As I got closer, I saw that the castle had large areas that we could enter from. I decided we should go to the bottommost floor because of the memory I had of seeing this place.

I noticed a nearly transparent blue field around the castle, and realized that it must be the game map boundary. I knew that as soon as we went through it, we would be under the control of the rules of this game. We crossed through, and I started falling. I turned and saw that Danny was as well, and that he was surrounded by ones and zeros that were combining with him, and I could only assume the same was happening to me. We finally hit the ground, but I wasn't in any pain, which shocked me. Then I remembered the name of this game. Sword Art Online. The Death game. 'If I am right, then if I swipe my right hand down then my menu should-Yes!' Thought curiously. I had the SAO menu. I checked my items, and surprise surprise, I had none. Under my skills tab, however, I had one skill titled Ghostform. It was pretty obvious what that meant. Besides that, the only other skill I had was called Grasper, and it was a resting skill, or it would be active even when I was not fighting. Then i looked at the date: June 11, 2022. This is the first day that Sword Art Online, is, well, online. It was sunset, so the whole 'Kayaba revealing the truth' thing must've already happened. I checked the map and saw that instead of being near the town of beginnings, we were at the town in the top right corner of the map on the first floor. I already knew that this was were the guy we needed to find would be heading, so I said "We should just hang out around here for a while, to learn about the place that we are now stuck in."

"Ok, so what happens now?" Danny asked.

"That's simple," I said casually." We play the game."


End file.
